Users of the rotation camera are given hands-on training in the use of the rotation camera system for macromolecular data collection and data processing. Training and instruction in the use of a crystal flash-freezing cryostat is also provided. In addition, documentation for data collection and reduction software has been made available on Internet via the SSRL home page.